1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to barriers for thermal energy and products of combustion and to apparatus and methods employing such a barrier for entertaining guests.
2. Related Art
To provide high entertainment value for today's sophisticated customer, themed entertainment venues, such as theme parks and amusement parks, include a variety of entertainment that is expected to thrill a guest. In one example, the entertainment involves action associated with a ride itself such as the effect of gravitational forces on the body that arises during high speed twists, turns, ups and downs of a roller coaster. In another example, the entertainment involves the surprise and apprehension created during a perceived event. For example, the Mummy attraction at Universal Studios Florida provides, among other special effects, several fire effects that are passed by guests during a ride through the attraction. The guests are located 20 to 30 feet from the flaming prop that is lit to provide the effect of radiating heat and a flash of light. At this distance, the sense of surprise and apprehension created by the effect is limited. Currently, when guests are directed close to an effect, within arms length, a simulated flame such as a flapping fabric, lighting effects, faux fire, fog and projection are typically used instead of a real flame. Furthermore, the path at which a flame burst follows is never directed toward a guest at close distances, thus limiting the guest's real sense of danger.
Accordingly, it is desired to increase the effect of surprise and apprehension associated with a flaming prop in order to provide the high entertainment value demanded by a sophisticated customer or guest.